crossroads
by Bearbutt
Summary: Straight lines would be faster if live were as simple as a math equation. As it is, Dick has to settle for zigzags. One-sided Traught.


**A/N: Oh hey turns out I actually kind of ship this. But, I ship everything. This is of course based around 'Depths'. I was inspired to write this after reading TheCivilUnrest's 'photographs, they haunt me lately' go read that. It's amazing.**

**Rating: A high T, if anyone if overtly offended I'll raise it to an M.**

* * *

The fastest way between two points is a straight line.

He doesn't know the exact moment when brotherly affection became undying love. He should probably ask Barbara, she pays attention, she knows things. She has red hair.

His whole life Dick has had a thing for red hair. Something about the variations of shade, or the way the light catches the coppery-ness of the strands.

Naturally, he clings to people with red hair. Wally, Barbara, M'gann, Roy, Bette's cousin Kate. The hair is the only connective thread between the people. Each has a wildly different personality. Yet, he'd bed any one of them. Just to run his fingers through that red hair.

Which is exactly why he's so confused at his attraction to full lips, blonde hair, and almond eyes.

Actually, that explains more than one teammate. Poor Conner must feel like the odd one out. He just enjoys his organs functioning and not ruptured by Kryptonian physical prowess.

(Which makes M'gann the... Woman of Mercury or something. Technically, she's from Mars, but element-wise that one kinda makes sense...)

Where was he? Oh yeah. Loving Artemis.

She's just so... Artemis. Speaking of hair, he wants to get tangled up in hers. He's pretty sure its a member of a sentient alien race beckoning him for communication. Such a mane deserves to be untamed. Haloed around her in wild sex hair as she rides him. One hand caught in the strands while the other caresses her thigh up to the hood of her clit.

Her moans would be ragged and cries sharp as she comes around him.

Don't get him wrong. The attraction isn't purely animal.

There are other things. Little things that pile up and become big things. The way she eats the crusts off everyone elses' sandwiches. The liner on her right eye is always crooked. She hums pop tunes while fletching her arrows.

(That last one he knows because he sometimes maybe patrols by her house. At night. When she's watching re-runs of 'Hello, Megan!')

He loves the way she mocks his snooty Parisian french in her more natural creole. It's harder for him to keep up when she keeps slipping the odd Vietnamese word in. Still when she does it he feels dizzy and laughs for no reason.

When he closes his eyes he can picture her almost perfectly. The curve of her jaw is a little off, and her breasts bigger than they're supposed to be, but the closed lips of her smile are something he knows by heart.

Dick tries to replace the images with someone else. An unnamed redhead, the freckled patterns of a mostly nude Wally just make him feel guilty. He thinks briefly about just showing up at their home and asking for a three-way. If they say yes to the sex he can ask for the relationship afterwards.

But, truthfully, it isn't Wally he wants. He wants what he can't have. All five feet eight inches of delicious archer butt.

So when he hatches a plan for Artemis to go under cover with Kaldur, he can't help but fantasize about distance and fear putting a strain on Wally and Artemis's relationship. She, wary and exhausted from her work, seeking him out for brief comfort. Telling him doubts with promises not to tell Wally. The fantasies become a lot more naked after that.

M'gann knows about that part. She catches him in the middle of it and gives him a knowing pat on the shoulder before returning to her baking. He's not sure if it's approval or just agreeing that Artemis is really hot.

Because he's seen some of the looks the two girls have exchanged.

(Wanky.)

They're on a mission. Her last mission. Everything's set. Kaldur will strike her in the side-boob and Dick will smush ketchup on her boobs for effects. He takes the three non-humans along because they're most likely to believe the utterly fake death.

Not that M'gann and Conner are morons, they've just been raised on too much TV. La'gaan proves that he is in fact an idiot, though. Damn kid gets himself captured because of some macho bullshit. They need a new water guy. Maybe a shark this time. A handsome shark. (Is there a footsome? Flotsam, jetsam. Hmn.)

Kids. Don't try this at home. If your friend has just been stabbed, then do NOT perform CPR. Staunch the blood flow and call for help. CPR will just make things worse.

Or, if you're just playing dead, it will give you the chance to snake your tongue into your best friend's girlfriend's mouth. Or would, if she wasn't passed out and you aren't a creep.

Nightwing is no creep. Tongue-free CPR followed by the heavy hearted realisation that they've been here before. Only last time had more screaming.

It's oddly quiet, her death. He can't help but feel like they blew their premature grief load five years ago. He tells Conner and M'gann to take the Bioship back to Happy Harbour. He'll deal with the messy stuff.

Like Wally, and the body.

Rather, Artemis when she wakes up.

Only Romeo could feel how he feels right now. If Romeo had patience and proper intel, that is. He gets to trace the lines of her face as her eyes flutter. Artemis blinks herself back to life. He feels lucky being the first thing she sees.

The corners of her lips crinkle as she smiles at him.

"Hey, how did they take it?"

"M'gann didn't throw us all into an apocalyptic coma this time. Unless that's what this is... which would suck. How are you feeling?"

"Hmm, light on the dis, but rather traught. I just realised I won't get to see Nelson for months."

"I'm sure Wally will allow you phone calls and bi-monthly visits."

She swats at him and he tugs her closer. Their noses bump, and they're going to kiss. But they settle for a hug instead.

"I know it was fake, but it felt like I really lost you." He murmurs into her hair.

"You'll never lose me." She says, the words heavy with easily broken promises.

Dick allows himself to relish in her warmth, her scent for just a little longer. Then they separate.

"Je veux que tu." He rasps.

She just nods.

They meet up with Wally in Bludhaven. Dick leaves them outside to properly say goodbye. He has his own little farewell to attend to.

_"We'll laugh about this some day."_

The look Wally gives him that evening is spiteful. That rift Dick's been hoping for is already filling with the things left unsaid. Even when_if_ Artemis comes back... it won't be the same home she returns to.

Straight lines would be faster if live were as simple as a math equation. As it is, Dick has to settle for zigzags.


End file.
